1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the operation of the same, and more particularly to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the operation of the same, wherein it is possible to control a variety of operations using multi-sequence inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having at least one of a function to perform voice and video communication, a function to receive and output information, and a function to store data. As the functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified, a mobile terminal having various complex functions such as a function to capture still or moving images (i.e., photographs or videos), a function to reproduce music or video files, a game function, a function to receive broadcasts, and a wireless Internet function has been implemented as an all-in-one multimedia player.
Various novel attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software to provide more complex functions to the mobile terminal implemented as such a multimedia player. One example is provision of a user interface environment allowing the user to easily and conveniently find and select a desired function.
However, allocation of space for a user interface such as a keypad or a display is restricted since the mobile terminal should be designed taking into consideration mobility or portability. To efficiently use various complex functions provided by the mobile terminal, there is a need to control the operation of the mobile terminal using a new input/output scheme different from conventional input/output schemes.